


quiceañera.

by bl00dybunny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, Español | Spanish, High School, M/M, Mexican AU, Mexican Character, Mexico, Party, Tercer Mundo, Tercermudismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dybunny/pseuds/bl00dybunny
Summary: gerard va a una quiceañera y no sabe bailar payaso de rodeo.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	quiceañera.

al llegar al salón, gerard se arrepintió totalmente de haber salido de casa. había un chingo de gente, mucha que no conocía, otra que sí. la quinceañera invitó basicamente a toda la escuela. cómo sea, ya estaban ahí y no podían hacer nada más que quedarse, su jefa ya se había ido y no había vuelta atrás. 

"me voy, ahorita vengo, bro." dijo mikey, separándose de gerard, para que gerard se encontrara con ray, "¿tas bien?" preguntó ray al ver la cara de surrado que tenía gerard. 

"sí, sólo tengo un poco de hambre," mintió, y fue esa misma mentira lo que le recordó que nomás había comido una maruchan como desayuno en todo el día, por lo cual le dio hambre, "voy a ver que puedo tragar." y fue a buscar algo para comer.

al encontrar la mesa llena de comida, gerard no pudo contenerse y empezó a comer todo lo que se encontraba. en una de esas accidentalmente agarró la mano de alguien, levantó su vista para ver quien era y se encontró con un tipo que jamás había visto antes, un tipo muy lindo con el cabello negro peinado de lado y un piercing brillante en su labio, tambien con un traje formal pero sin saco. sus miradas cruzaron por un pequeño momento y gerard bajó la mirada avergonzado, todo esto pasó mientras estaba la canción de 'baby te quiero woo' y una morra gritando la letra a todo pulmón.

"perdón." habló el tipo con una risa nerviosa, alejando su mano. a pesar de que gerard no lo estaba mirando directamente, pudo sentir como él sí lo veía. 

"¡está bien! fue mi culpa," gerard dijo penoso y casi sin verlo a la cara "pero ¿cómo te llamas?"

"frank." frank sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"gerard." gerard tomó y sacudió su mano, con una sonrisa genuina.

"ray," ray dirigió la vista a su amigo "¿conoces a algún frank?"

"sólo conozco a un frank y es el primo de la alejandra. creo que no va en nuestra prepa."

"¿quién es la alejandra?"

"¡la quinceañera!" gritó ray con un tono de indignación, cómo es posible que gerard sea tan pendejo, "¿por qué preguntas? ¿te gustó?" rió con burla.

"jaja, qué gracioso." dijo gerard sarcásticamente, sentándose a un lado de ray.

justo cuando gerard se sentó, se escuchó que iniciaba 'payaso de rodeo' y que todos fueron a bailar, incluso vio que su amigo se levantaba para ir a bailar.

"¿no vas a venir?" preguntó ray cuando vio que su amigo no se estaba levantado.

"wey, no me sé la de payaso de rodeo."

"no mames, ¿neta?" gerard sólo asintió, y ray dijo "pues yo voy a bailar, nos vemos."

"pero-" pero ray ya se había ido, y gerard no pudo terminar su oración. pinche ray culero, pensó gerard, dejándolo sólo en una fiesta con un montón de personas desconocidas. gerard no tuvo de otra más que levantarse e ir a bailar, y así fue.

sólo seguía el movimiento de los demás, hasta que accidentalmente se dio un madrazo con alguien. gerard ya estaba preparado para las mentadas de madre, pero sólo escuchó un feliz y sorprendido "gerard" así que se volteó, y se dio cuenta de que había chocado con frank.

inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en la cara de gerard "frank, perdón, pero es que no me sé la de payaso de rodeo." dijo gerard con algo de vergüenza.

"¿neta? yo te puedo enseñar." frank tomó su mano sin avisar, y empezó a arrastrar a gerard por la pista. 

bailaron toda la canción juntos agarrados de la mano, con tontas sonrisas en sus rostros y mejillas rosas.

eran apenas las 10 y ray ya estaba dormido en una cama hecha de sillas. gerard tenía sueño pero se reusaba a dormir, así que fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

al entrar al baño vio a frank acomodandose la corbata "hola, gerard." saludó sonriendo mientras lentamente se acercaba.

"hola, frank," frank sostuvo su cara y le dio un pequeño y corto beso. gerard se quedó viéndolo como pendejo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. cuando se dio cuenta, decidió acariciar la mejilla de frank para darle un beso más largo y más lento esta vez. frank pasó sus manos a la cintura de gerard, separándose del beso para decir "¿tienes facebook?" 

se besaron toda la noche, sólo apartándose cuando escuchaban a alguien cerca de los baños, hasta que ambos se tuvieron que ir de la fiesta.


End file.
